We propose to: a. Optimize protocols for controlling the model rabbit eye infection caused by a variant of enterovirus 70 with interferon, interferon inducers, antibody and/or heat. b. Study in more detail antigenic changes occurring among different human acute hemorrhagic conjunctivitis (AHC) virus isolates obtained from various areas at different times. c. Continue to study the sensitivity of new AHC virus isolates to interferon and their ability to grow and induce interferon in primary and stable cell lines, including conjunctival cells of humans, monkeys, mice, and rabbits. d. Determine the effect of various mixtures of different types of interferon (mouse L-cell interferon and mouse (Type II) interferon, or human leukocyte and human immune and/or human fibroblast interferon) on AHC and herpes simplex virus infections of cell cultures and animals. Interferon mixtures plus antibody will also be used. e. Continue to determine the nature of the early appearing antiviral activity in tears of humans infected with CA24 virus. f. Initiate studies using antibodies to different types of interferon to determine causes of pathology in AHC eye infections.